Switched With Evil
by rc3wondere
Summary: Sequel to Top of the Line. Skyline wants revenge on Tak and Zim and switches lives with their daughter, Zak. Nobody suspects a thing and what will happen to Zim and Tak? What will happen to little Zak? Read and find out... Rated T for violence and Blood. ZATR and GAMR.
1. Chapter 1

rc3wondere presents:

Switched With Evil

Chapter 1

Zak was 7 years old now. She looked a little more like Zim than her mother, Tak. Her eyes darkened to a more maroon color and she was very tiny, just barely half of Zim's height. She had two gaps where 2 of her teeth are supposed to be and she wore a silver bow in her hair, matching her silver irken uniform. She was always very bright and talkative and loves GIR with a passion. She would always hug him tight before going to bed, like this was her last night with him.

Zak's eyes began to droop, a sign that she was getting tired. She walked over to GIR and squeezed the life out of him before she went to bed. After giving her nightly hugs, she dragged her teddy bear and stumbled up the stairs.

"Goodnight mommy and daddy." She smiled at them.

"Goodnight Zak, see you in the morning!" Tak said smiling back.

Tak was making improvements to Mimi just for the heck of it. Zim was half asleep on the couch and didn't even acknowledge the fact Zak had told him goodnight. Tak finished up with Mimi and went to the room for the night, even if it was only 9:00.

Tak looked back at Zim, who appeared to already fallen asleep on the couch.

"Yes! I get the bed to myself tonight!" Tak cheered as she walked up the stairs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Zak never fell asleep that night. She was making repairs to her own SIR unit she had built. She was only halfway done with it. Tak and Zim never even suspected Zak was even building a SIR unit, after all she was a VERY bright girl.

Her clock read 3:00 AM when she tuned to look at it. Zak started to clean up her mess to get ready to actually get some rest.

"I wonder if I'll ever finish you, Sorora." She mumbled to the unfinished SIR unit. She crawled under her pink covers and fell fast asleep.

**A/N: Sorry to keep ya'll waiting this long. I was gone all last week so I didn't update ANYTHING at all. And again sorry this is so short. But, I promise it'll be longer:)**

**Gaz is supposed to be in this story sometime so stay tuned. Also, Suggestions are AWESOME! Ya'll where so wonderful helping me out with Top of the Line and big thanks to you guys. Do me a favor and give yourselves a pat on the back.**


	2. Chapter 2

rc3wondere presents:

Switched With Evil

Chapter 2

Skyline waited years for little Zak to grow up. Skyline lived on Earth as a full time human and was posing as the new girl Brittney at skool. Brittney usually hung out with Dib and Caitlin throughout the day.

Skyline's human form looked very normal. She had peach colored skin and strawberry red hair. Her eyes where a dark green and she wore a silver t-shirt with blue jeans and black converse. Her PAK was not even suspected because she made it invisible. She even had four fingers like the rest of the humans so no one suspected a thing.

Skyline quietly watched Zak as she went though her day. Zak went to 1st grade so it was a little challenging for Skyline to study her. Zak always did the same thing every day. She would go to school with her parents (who where posing as her older siblings except for Tak) and she would go straight to her class. The day seemed to go on pretty normally so it was very easy for someone to impersonate Zak's day.

Skyline waited for the longest time. _Her powers, it's incredible! Why didn't I just try harder to eliminate Tak before Zak arrived? I knew this was going to happen! Now, Zak is the ONLY irken in existence to have powers like that. I can't get rid of her, but I can prevent another one. I'll have to eliminate Tak and Zim somehow, or at least prevent them from having another child. Wait, I have an idea!_

When the bell rang for lunch, everyone ran down the hallway. Skyline scanned the area for Zak, but did not succeed. She soon caught up with Dib and Caitlin.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Skyline (AKA Brittney) greeted.

"Hey Brittney we were just heading off to lunch." Caitlin smiled.

Something about Brittney caught Dib's eye. There're was an irken sign painted, not tattooed on Brittney's shoulder. It was very pale and hard to notice. Dib just forgot about it and figured it was his imagination.

After getting to the cafeteria, Dib, Caitlin, and Brittney walked over to Gaz, who was playing her Game Slave. Shockingly, Gaz didn't seem to mind that they were sitting next to her.

Brittney soon found Zak, sitting all by herself.

"Hey guys I'll be right back I forgot to get a fork."

Brittney charged after little Zak and placed her hand over the 7 year old's mouth, preventing her to scream for help. She dragged her out of the building and dragged her back to Skyline's base. Brittney removed her uniform, reveling her irken self. She knocked out Zak in a heartbeat and began to strip her. She put Zak's clothes and left, leaving the poor little girl in her underwear unconscious and alone. She dashed back to skool.

After reactivating her Brittney outfit, she just went on with her day. After the dismissal bell rang, she changed into Zak's clothes and followed Zim and Tak home.

**A/N: Creepy chapter...**

**Nothing else said see ya'll later.**


	3. Chapter 3

rc3wondere presents:

Switched With Evil

Chapter 3

When Zim, Tak, and "Zak" arrived home, "Zak" pulled her mother to side where Zim couldn't hear them.

"Hey, mommy, daddy stole your homework and fed it to the dog next door." Zak lied.

Tak was foolish enough to believe her. She pulled Zim by the collar.

"Give me my homework back!" She screamed.

Zim was confused. "What? I don't have you homework!"

"Zak saw you steal it now give it back!" She demanded.

Zak watched the two fight in engagement. She silently giggled to herself. _If I keep this up, Tak and Zim will break up and NEVER have another child EVER again._

Zim escaped Tak's violent grasp. He ran over to her backpack she threw onto the floor and dug around. He held up her homework.

"Hahahaha I told you I didn't steal it!" Zim boasted.

Tak went over to Zak and forcefully grabbed her arm. She dragged her upstairs and brought Zak to her room. She slammed the door shut.

"What was that?" Tak asked in intense anger.

Zak looked down at the floor to hide her smile on her face. "Sorry mom."

"Look at me Zak!" She demanded.

Zak didn't obey her mom's commands. Tak pulled her head up herself and saw Zak's smile.

"That's it young lady you're staying in here for the rest of the evening. You will not get dinner tonight and you must go straight to bed!"

Zak dragged herself onto the bed and put her head down. Tak left the room and slammed the door shut on her way out. As soon as Tak was nowhere near the room, Zak hopped up out of bed and found some paper. She made some plans of how to break up Zim and Tak.

_Plan A: Vandalize Zim's ship and blame it on Tak. I will have to prove it by dressing up as Tak and performing the stunt. Zim keeps security cameras around his ship so I'll have all the proof I need._

_Plan B: I will just kill both of them._

**A/N: Please review oh and one more thing…**

**Top of the Line is DONE that is why this is a SEQUEL! Don't waste your time following Top of the Line because it is DONE and I'm not updating it anymore.**


	4. Chapter 4

rc3wondere presents:

Switched With Evil

Chapter 4

Zak stayed up a few more hours making plans to eliminate Zim and Tak.

_I will kill them both while there sleeping and run like hell._

_I will take them somewhere quiet and private and kill them then._

She was coming up with lots of ideas to kill them both. Instead of jumping in and killing them, she decided to at least try and break them up. This was going to be a challenge.

_I could just break a whole bunch of stuff and blame it on Tak. _She thought.

After a few more minutes of planning, she finally fell onto the bed and fell asleep.

_Back on Skyline's base…_

Zak finally woke up from being knocked out. She had no idea where she was. All she knew was she was in a closet with nothing but her underwear. She picked the lock so she could get out of the cramped closet.

Zak fell out of the closet with a thud. She picked herself up and tried to find some clothes. After looking around the house, she found a dresser with Skyline's name printed on it. Zak opened up the dresser and found an outfit she could wear.

The outfit was an electric blue dress with some leggings. She also found some black boots for some shoes. It was rather hard for her to choose the clothes because Skyline had a lot of clothes and shoes.

Zak walked out the door to go back home. Right when she shut the door, Gaz stood right in front of her.

"Uh, can I help you?" Zak asked.

"No, but I can help you…me and Caitlin." Gaz answered.

"Who's Caitlin?" Zak wondered.

"Caitlin is Dib's so-called-girlfriend. But in my opinion, she just wants to be friends with the bastared. Enough talking come and follow me."

Zak followed Gaz into an old abandoned parking lot. Caitlin stood right in the open carrying a thick, 3-ringed-binder with pictures and documents stuffed inside it.

"Come here Zak." Caitlin motioned Zak to come towards her. Zak went up to her, with Gaz tagging along behind.

"Zak, it is very important you listen. Me and Gaz have noticed that whoever is at your house is not you."

Zak was really confused. She didn't understand what Caitlin was even talking about.

"It's Skyline. She's back and boy is she pissed off. She kidnapped you and switched places with you so now, she's you! She got away with it pretty nicely as well."

"Do you know why?" Zak asked.

Gaz spoke up. "No, but we do believe maybe it has something to do with your parents. Their relationship maybe, she may want them to be apart."

Zak looked at both Caitlin and Gaz. "Why would she even do that?"

Caitlin opened the binder. "According to this article I stole, I mean, borrowed from Dib, it states each irken ruler has a daughter. These daughters are usually very strong, but if someone is stronger, they must take revenge."

"It is an irken tradition." Gaz added.

"But how do you know Skyline is a daughter of one of the rulers?" Zak asked.

Caitlin flipped to another page. "This document is written in irk…

It states that there are two tallest, Red and Purple. Purple is currently not married and has no children. But Red, however, is currently not married but has a daughter. This daughter was named Skyline and she was classified as the most lethal girl on irk."

"So, someone in my family is stronger!"

"That's right. And if she gets a hold of whoever is stronger, she will be the strongest. That will plunge the universe out of balance with that kind of power. We need to stop her as soon as possible." Gaz declared.

**A/N: Not much to say other than review.**


	5. Chapter 5

rc3wondere presents:

Switched With Evil

Chapter 5

Zak was very confused. She had never had a major problem like this before. She knew she needed help.

"We will help you, Zak, even Dib. He is not here because he is sick." Caitlin said to her.

Zak was nervous, scared, and angry all at the same time. Her emotions were confusing her.

"I just don't get it, how AM I supposed to defeat Skyline?!" Zak asked nervously.

"That is why we are here to help you. We will try our best, but for right now, pose as her. People may get confused why there will be another you and find out someone switched with you." Gaz said concerned.

"The others are much too stupid, Gaz. They will never find out. And so what if they do, who cares?"

"It's much more serious than you think, Caitlin." Gaz said angrily. "But you are right, the others have a great chance of not finding out. But, it's always good to stay precaution."

"Zak, you're going to stay with me until Skyline is stopped." Caitlin said. "You have got to pose as Skyline at skool, at my house, stay out of sight."

Zak agreed, after all, she did need a place to sleep.

The next day at skool…

Zak had to pose as Brittney the day. She looked exactly like her, not a single fla on the consume. She made her way to Mrs. Bitters, who was now teaching the 12th grade.

_Wow is she pissed off or something? This is going to be a lot of fun… _She thought.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. To tell ya'll the truth I'm getting a little lazy. I'm just a lazy person…**


	6. Chapter 6

rc3wondere presents:

Switched With Evil

Chapter 6

Zak went to school dressed as "Brittany." As she walked into the doors some moronic kid pointed and shouted

"Hey Brittany is back!"

No one paid attention to the kid's random shouting, nor did they care that Brittany had returned.

Zak felt nervous going though "Brittany's" day. She suck with Caitlin the whole day, mainly because Brittany and Caitlin share a class. As she walked into Mrs. Bitter's classroom, she immediately saw Dib, smiling and waving for no reason. Then she saw Zim and Tak. She almost blurted "mom and dad" but she kept her mouth shut.

Both Zim and Tak were whispering to each other, even though that old faggot Mrs. Bitters was still yapping.

"Zim, I thought she was dead" Tak whispered to Zim.

Zim smiled. "I think old faggots like her come back from the dead 'cause God couldn't stand her anymore."

They both giggled, Mrs. Bitters still not even noticing.

Zak was running through Tak's mind. Something still seemed wrong to her, Zak was never that disrespectful to her parents, ever. She was normally a sweet, obedient child.

"I wonder if that is REALLY Zak?" Tak thought. She soon shook off the thought because to her, it seemed ridicules.

Nothing was going through Zim's mind, actually, NOTHING goes though his mind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

At lunch...

Zak sat with Gaz, Caitlin and Dib. She looked over a distance and spotted a clone of herself. Zak pointed at the imposter.

"Th-th-that's my..." Gaz jumped over to her side and manually shut her up.

"Shut up Zak. You and Skyline are going to cause more trouble if someone finds out you switched spots." She whispered.

Skyline eyeballed Zak for the longest time, making punching gestures and flipping off Zim and Tak. She looked back at Zak.

"I'm so screwed." Zak mumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

rc3wondere presents:

Switched With Evil

Chapter 7

Brittney walked home with Zim and Tak, her so called "parents." She kept looking nervously behind her, making sure Zak wasn't there.

"Is something bothering you, Zak?" Tak asked her.

"Uhh…no mom." She smiled.

"Why do you keep looking behind you?" Tak began to question her.

"I thought I heard something."

"It was probably this FILTHY Earth wind." Zim clenched his fists. "One day I will rule this rock and make it my own! Everyone will have to work for me, the almighty ZIM!" Zim felt quite enthusiastic about his comment.

"Yeah I'm sure that will happen." Tak rolled her eyes. "You can't even get your own base to obey you!"

Zim grew nervous. "Oh nonsense, my base just has a few….glitches."

"Uh hu, yeah." Tak turned to "Zak." "He's gone nuts again." She giggled.

"Wha?" She was confused by Tak's remark.

"Nothing, let's just get home."

_At Caitlin's house…_

"Do you think it worked Caitlin?" Zak asked her.

"Yeah everyone seemed fooled." Caitlin answered.

"I don't know about that, Caitlin. Dib didn't look convinced." Gaz added.

"Odd for you to say that Gaz, you're usually telling us he was too stupid to notice." Zak said.

"Well, yeah." She crossed her arms.

"I don't think it'll be a big deal if Dib finds out. Hey, maybe he can help us!" Caitlin cheered.

"Yeah of course you would say that, Caitlin. He's your boyfriend!"

"Shut up Gaz, and I'm being serious he could seriously help us out. With his equipment and his high IQ, we are practically unstoppable!"

"Okay then let's go get him." Zak opened the door in a hurry. "We can't waist any more time."

_At Dib's house…_

Gaz took her keys out and unlocked the door. "Dib, where are you!" She shouted. She took both Zak and Caitlin upstairs to his lab. She barged in. She saw Dib was spying on Zim's house.

"I thought you two where friends." Caitlin looked at him.

"I still like to spy on him though, he still is up to something." Dib smiled.

"Well, Dib…" Caitlin began. "We need your help."

"With what?"

"You see…Zim's daughter, Zak, has been switched with the irken's leader's evil daughter, Skyline."

"Dib was speechless. "What now?"

"We really need your help." Zak begged.

"Alright, I'll help."


	8. Chapter 8

rc3wondere presents:

Switched With Evil

Chapter 8

Dib, Gaz, Zak, and Caitlin all had teamed up to defeat Skyline. They just needed a good plan to get by.

"Ok guys…" Caitlin started. "We need a good plan to defeat Skyline and get Zak her life back, any suggestion?"

Everyone stared at her blankly.

"Alright, NO ONE has an idea?"

"I guess I might have a good one…" Dib insisted. "I think we should perform it at night though."

Gaz raised an eyebrow. "Why at night?"

Dib rolled his eyes. "Because Skyline notices everything, right? I think if we wait until she falls asleep for the night, somebody will go and assassinate her!"

"Could work, but Zim and Tak may get the wrong idea, and then they will get upset at us for "assassinating" Zak!" Caitlin said nervously.

"Well then someone is going to have to prove to Zim and Tak that Zak is really Skyline." Gaz stated.

Caitlin stood up on a chair. "Okay, so if we are going to have to pull this off, we all need assignments…is everyone okay if I assign them?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay then…I'm thinking Dib and Zak should go and prove that Skyline is not Zim and Tak's daughter…Dib is one of Zim's friends now so this shouldn't be a problem. Gaz, since you're quite sneaky and violent, you should perform the assassination, I will go and build traps, weapons, and pervide assistance over radio.

"Sounds great!" Zak squealed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Skyline was attempting assassination herself. Both Zim and Tak were watching TV so Skyline had a window of opportunity. She snuck into the bedroom and placed two decanters under each pillow. She synced her remote to the decanters and she left the room.

She constantly watched the clock and waited for Zim and Tak to go to bed.

"They sure are taking forever." Skyline thought.

Very soon after Zim and Tak went to bed Skyline was keeping a sharp eye on them. When she was convinced they were asleep, she activated the decanters and made a run for it.

There was no explosion…

Skyline was confused. She went back into the house to only be greeted by Zak and Dib, who had the two decanters in their hands.

"I will NEVER let you hurt my mom and dad!" Zak shouted.

Zim and Tak came running out of the bedroom all worriedly, and then they were confused as hell.

"Uhhh…." Zim questioned.

"Oh hi daddy!" Skyline had a fake smile across her face.

"Wait, who IS Zak? Tak, I had no idea you actually had twins…"

Tak's eye twitched. "I never had twins you noob!"

"Oh yeah…"

Dib yanked off Slyline's little fake antennas she used to pose as Zak.

"See Zim? This is Skyline….she kidnapped your daughter and switched places with you because she wanted to kill you…"


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys this fanfic is cancelled.  
I can't seem to come up with any more ideas. If you guys want to finish it, your more than welcome to.


End file.
